Hecate
Hecate, the Goddess of Magic, witchcraft, the night, moon, ghosts and necromancy, is the daughter of Titanes Perses and Asteria from whom she received her power over heaven, earth, and sea. She is the current leader of the Titan Faction. Appearance Hecate is an undeniable beauty with pale skin and pointed ears that give away she isn't human. She has red eyes that glow when she uses her magic and long black hair that reaches her waist. She appears to be in her twenties and has a voluptuous figure comparable to Grayfia. She typically wears dark clothes, and her most common outfit resembles a gunslinger from the old west. Personality Hecate is known to be quite cruel and has an obsession with releasing the titans and getting her parents back in the process. It is that obsession that drove her to hate the Gods of the Greek Pantheon and to believe that they don't deserve their power, thinking that instead they should be the strongest and rule rather than make deals with the other factions. History Hecate was born as the only daughter of the Titans Perses and Asteria from whom she received her power. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hecate As the years carried on and the supernatural fell into a flimsy peace and Hecate began to see the Gods of Olympus in a completely new light, thinking of them as being weak and having lost their touch. Which was why she began to believe that it would be better if they replaced by others that were more willing to rule over the other pantheons rather than bow to a neutrality. It was that combined with her desire to see her parents, she decided to free the Titans and have them takeover. In order to do that she built the Titan Faction in the Khaos Brigade and led her force to attack Olympus in order to steal several items and samples of interest, including flesh from Apollo in order to test a new process of creating a clone of a God, which proved to be a success. She abandoned Apollon, the clone, having been told by a seer that he would become a threat, not knowing that by getting rid of him she set him on the path to become that problem as it would lead him to Issei Hyoudou. At some point after his creation she created some other clones. Plot TBD Powers and Abilities Immense Power: As a God Hecate is incredibly powerful, but as a Goddess of Magic her magical power is even higher than her peers. Her power is strong enough that she not only managed to defeat Apollo, but was also able to take some of his flesh, as well as taking samples from other gods as well. Master Magician: Hecate, being not only a Goddess of Magic, but also Witchcraft and Necromancy her knowledge of magic and her mastery of the subject and her own power is incredible. She is even capable of learning magic simply by observing others perform spells, the most complicated of spells being the exception of course, which thanks to her long life span she has collected a great number of spells from all factions. She is so skilled that she described Georg's magical talent as being 'cute' when they met. Contract: Hecate has the ability to form contracts with individuals and creatures and has done so in the past, allowing her to summon them to her aid. Immense Strength: Being a God Hecate is very physically strong, easily being able to outmatch most opponents. Immense Durability: Being a God Hecate is very durable and can weather most attacks with ease. Immense Speed: '''Being a God Hecate is very fast and can boost her speed with magic as well. Equipment '''Staff: She has made a staff to help with her power and over her long life she has constantly woven enchantments and spells into the staff to increase its power. Grimoires: She has a vast library of grimoires that she can call upon whenever she wants. Category:Superboy19 Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Gods Category:Gods Category:Titan Faction